Altering Lifelines
by Nick Angel
Summary: In this story "Point of View" (3x06) awent a little different with Charlie Kawalsky becoming a permanent member of the SGC and altering some events. Please R&R! :)
1. Prologue

Hey everyone, thanks for stumbling upon my story. :)

As I started re-watching the whole series just recently and therefore read some of the beautiful stories out there I just had to give it a try and write down this story.

It connects with "Point of View" (3x06) and from there on alters the storyline with Charlie Kawalsky becoming a permanent member of the SGC. I just love the character and believe that things could have worked out a whole lot differently if he'd been a permanent one.

Have fun reading and feel free to tell me your thoughts about it!

* * *

 **Altering Lifelines**

 **Prologue**

Upon walking into the General's office, he could feel that something wasn't right. The General was standing upright with his back to him, arms crossed in front of him.

"Sir, you wanted to see me?" he asked, slightly sensing that his voice sounded kind of … unreal?

"Major." General Hammond acknowledged him and turned around to face him. "Thank you for joining us as well as your previous commitment.

"You need to let go of ghosts and wake up now."

"What? Sir, what are you saying? Wake up? I'm fully awake right now!"

Suddenly the alarms blared of, the whole satiation turning into something dangerous and foul.

"Major, you're not. But you will be in a short while. They are waiting for it."

"Sir, I don't understand you. Who's waiting?"

Suddenly he could hear screaming and guns being shot all around him. Next were the sounds of heavy, metallic steps, coming closer and closer.

He turned back to General Hammond and saw that they were no longer in his office but in the control room. General Hammond's face was bruised and instead of his dress shirt he wore a black shirt which was already slashed in multiple places. Other than that, he appeared to be calm.

Next, he could hear the metallic steps drawing nearer and upon turning again he could see the Gate opening itself and Jaffa coming through it in unending numbers.

"Sir, we've got to do something!" he all but screamed at the General while turning back to him.

"You've done all you can for us. There's nothing left to save here but yourself." He told him with a calm voice which confused the hell out of him.

Suddenly the heavy metallic steps cold be heard on the steps to the control room and he could see two Jaffa coming in, one staff weapon already blazing with the upcoming attack, aiming at his General. Everything moved in slow motion as the weapon was shot and General Hammond fell lifelessly to the floor. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see the attacker turn around, now aiming this staff weapon directly at him.

"No! This isn't supposed to end like this!" he yelled at no one in particular.

With that he could feel his whole shook while shutting his eyes, afraid of the sight which will greet him upon opening them again. He shook involuntarily. Somewhere far away he could hear his name being called but found himself unable to react to it as he awaited his upcoming death. Upon opening his eyes, he could see the by now dead body of General Hammond on the floor. He directed his gaze back to the Jaffa and saw him firing off his staff weapon. The shot fired off and he couldn't do anything but stay still. In his mind he could recall the events, the attack of the Goa'uld, all his colleagues and his friends, better say his family, falling victim to this attack already. Knowing that the deadly hit was only about moments away he closed his eyes, somehow refusing to show them the defeat he felt inside his mind.

But the fire never reached him and suddenly all the noises drew out and silence as well as darkness fell all around him.

'Charlie…' he could hear his name being called again. Who was calling him? He knew that he knew the voice but couldn't place it.

'Charlie…' he could here this voice again. 'Wake up…' the voice urged him on. Finally recognizing the voice calling him he was slightly astonished. Could it be? But he died. He saw him dying. He knew he was dead. 'Jack?'

"Kawalsky!" he was screamed at and felt himself moving up while opening his eyes again. There, right in front of him, surrounded by nurses there he was, shaking him up. "Jack?"

"Listen, you were shot. We're in the infirmary. It's okay. It's over. You're safe now." Jack called to him. Faintly he could make out the dull sounds of weapons being fired.

"It's over? Safe?" he asked him, at first not understanding the meaning of it, his voice hoarse. Then the memories came back. He closed his eyes, trying without avail to stop seeing the images which danced across his vision. The attack. Jack's death. The mirror. Sam and him crossing over to another timeline. The mission to rescue what was left of their timeline. General Hammond dying. Sam's death.

Upon falling back into unconsciousness, he could recall Jack's voice again. _'It's over. You're safe now.'_

* * *

So far for the beginning of the story. Next chapter will be up shortly. Hope you like it so far!

Love and hugs, Nick Angel


	2. Chapter 1

As promised, the next chapter is online. Hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

 **Altering Lifelines**

 **Chapter One: Settling in**

It had been four weeks now since he woke up and found himself in the infirmary. Slowly he'd wrapped his head around what had happened. The rescue mission was a complete fail, to put it nicely. They couldn't reach the gate, less activate it and dial up the coordinates for contacting the Asgard. Shortly after being back in his timeline they were rounded up by Apophis' Jaffa and brought to the control room. There they had to watch his General Hammond being killed as he wouldn't give them any information. Next, Apophis himself held up his hand and aimed his device at Jack, trying to get any information out of him. As stubborn as he was, he wouldn't budge and soon Apophis grew tired of him. In this moment Kawalsky still hoped that somehow, they were able to turn the tables. But hope suddenly seemed far away as he watched Apophis get one of the staff weapon from one of his Jaffa, turning around and aiming it at none other than the counterpart of his friend. "No, stop!" he could hear the scream of Sam as she was somehow able to free herself from the grasp of one of Apophis' Jaffa and threw herself right in the line of fire. She was dead before her body hit the floor. He could remember himself screaming and throwing backwards against the Jaffa holding him hostage. Next to him, Jack and Teal'c as well set themselves in motion. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Apophis aiming his weapon and firing it again and next he could only feel searing pain while everything around him turned to black.

Shortly after waking up in the infirmary he was told that he'd fell unconscious upon being hit by the weapon. They were all about to die if it hadn't been for the circumstance that the quantum mirror had never been deactivated as well as General Hammond ordered back up to get them out which reached them in the nick of time.

By now, he'd been cleared as physically healthy at least and he'd been allowed to leave the infirmary. As his counterpart had already died in this timeline and all his belongings were giving to his remaining family Jack had offered him to move in with him. And due to that he'd found himself on said porch while waiting up for another round of cool beer.

"So, I heard that Hammond has assigned you to SG-2." Jack addressed him upon returning, handing him a fresh bottle.

"Yeah, he did. And as much as I enjoy being a guest in this bachelor pad of yours I can't wait to do something _useful_ again. I feel like becoming a desperate housewife If I stay any longer without an actual job. All I do is drinking beer, cooking, keeping the house in order. No offence."

"None taken." Jack replied to him with a laugh. "But I'm not complaining about coming home to a nice cooked meal. And you in an apron!" He joked back while taking a sip of his bottle while Charlie just rolled his eyes at his comment although unable to prevent the appearing of a small smile on his face.

Although Charlie first had his doubts that moving in with the counterpart of his former best friend he soon found them being rather alike. Well, at least they were very similar in behavior in the time his own Jack O'Neill became committed with Dr. Samantha Carter back in his own timeline.

They fell into a comfortable routine with each other. Knowing that this Jack would certainly not like to talk about any feelings at all he was able to sort out his situation by himself. Reflecting upon what hat happened, he'd had a hard time accepting and adjusting to the fact that this timeline was now his own and that beating himself up would certainly change nothing about the fact that nothing could be done to undo the attack and its consequences in his timeline.

After a few nights of nightmares and waking up in the middle of the night and meeting up with Jack upon his porch, already having opened two bottles of beer, had helped with that. He even could sense that this Jack appeared to be quite confident with having him here.

Charlie had heard the stories about the death of his own counterpart in this timeline. Even though he himself had never been possessed by the Goa'uld he was rather pleased to see the familiarities in their both behavior as he believed his decision to wake up as himself or not at all would be his decision as well.

"About that nice cooked meal… What about dinner?" Charlie asked him while raising an eyebrow at him.

"The guys are coming over. Daniel's cooking something up." Jack responded to him. "Him and Teal'c should be here every minute."

Although both, Daniel Jackson and Teal'c had played almost no part in his former timeline he found himself warming up to them.

In his eyes Daniel was hilarious as he'd never witnessed person being so enthusiastically committed in his research and being an overall geek in the best way possible while standing his ground against the evil awaiting them on the foreign planets without any military training whatsoever. He seemed to be on the never-ending endeavor to rescue his wife from Apophis clutches while never giving up hope. Charlie found himself giving him credit for that.

He would be lying to say that with Teal'c being the former primus of his enemy Apophis he saw himself ever being best friends with the guy.  
But after seeing him in action during the rescue mission and getting to know him upon his visits at Jack's house he found himself developing quite the respect for his decisions upon turning against his former leader.

Suddenly Jack cell rang.  
"Speaking of the devil." Jack said while putting Daniel on speaker. "Where are you? We are hungry!"

"I am sorry to inform you that dinner is not being served as promised." Teal'c responded beck to him, a loud and ongoing tone being heard as well as some incomprehensible shouting in the background.

"T? What's that noise? What happened? Where's Daniel?"

"I believe you call it the fire alarm. Daniel Jackson is somewhere in his kitchen trying to save what is left of the meal. I'm afraid his efforts are without success."

Charlie couldn't help but laughing out loud. Although he knew that Teal'c didn't mean it in any way he found him more and more amusing.

"Teal'c, you can't put it like this It's not remotely like that!" Daniel could be heard, seemingly nearing himself.

"I saw the meat being on fire, Daniel Jackson. Now it's color is black as well as parts of your ceiling. How could you turn it back into something eatable again?"

"It was supposed to be on fire…. Just not that long!" Daniel whined in the background. "Give me the phone!"

Some rustle could be heard in the line then.

"T? Daniel? You're there?"

"Yeah, hey Jack. Daniel here. Well… About that dinner… How about meeting up at O' Malley's?"

"Well, nothing beats a night with the guys" Charlie muttered contently to himself.

 **End of Chapter One**


	3. Chapter 2

**Altering Lifelines**

 **Chapter Two: Seizing Opportunities**

"Now that's what I call dinner!" Jack exclaimed upon the arriving stakes which were brought over to their table.

"It looks and smells certainly better than what I experienced in Daniel Jackson's kitchen." Teal'c agreed with him.

"Can't you just give it a rest?" Daniel whined.

"You tried to roast meat in an open fire in your kitchen, Jackson!" Charlie shot at him. "Do you even know how risky that is? You could have burned the whole house down."

"The risk I took was calculated!"

"Then I am very grateful to not live anywhere near your apartment, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c told him as a matter of fact and Charlie couldn't help but cheer him on. Daniel looked like he was about to explode in a minute.

"How about we eat and then talk?" Jack suggested.

"How about we answer that with a good ol' game of pool afterwards?" Charlie suggested.

"I don't know what pool is." Teal'c answered to that.

"It's a great game." Jack began and continued with displaying the guidelines of the game to his friend while slicing up the stake in front of him.

After finishing dinner, the guys paid the meals and walked around the restaurant up to the enjoined hall with the pool tables. Upon entering the hall, they heard a brawl coming from one of the tables in the back. Intrigued by the many guys which stood around the table and their cheering on the yet unseen players they decided to take a look as well while Daniel left them in order to order them some drinks.

Shortly before reaching the table most of the crowd broke into applause while some man could be heard arguing and whining.

"Looks like we have a winner!" a female voice could be heard from the inner circle. "Now I want to see some money!" Charlie thought that he recognized the voice.

"Hey, were do I know that voice from again?" he asked.

"I believe that it is the voice of Dr. Fraiser." Teal'c answered.

And true to his words Charlie could see none other than her collecting money from some of the guys. She looked radiant as he took a closer look at her appearance. She'd changed her working attire into a black dress which reached just above her knees. Even though she was by far smaller than most of the guys surrounding the table her demeaner made it clear that she was a force to be reckoned with.

But he had a feeling that it hadn't been her that won the match. Turning his gaze, he couldn't help but grin as he saw the unmistakable smile of a winning Samantha Carter in front of him. She as well had changed her outfit, now standing in dark and tight black jeans and a white top. Due to the looks the guys already around the table were giving her he just knew that this evening just took an interesting turn. He grinned at that thought.

"You've got to be kidding me." Jack groaned behind him which resulted in his grin becoming wider.

* * *

Truth be told, Sam hadn't thought that the evening would turn out to be good as Janet showed up on her doorstep. As she took in her appearance she found herself asking her friend if she'd forgotten that they'd made any plans concerning this evening.

"No, you didn't. But you can forget on staying in tonight. This is your first weekend out of the base this whole ordeal with the other timeline started. I won't let you just sulk all alone out here while you actually should have some fun!" Janet explained to her which earned her a confused glance.  
"I don't know what you're talking about."

"As being a part of the SGC I won't get too much into detail as we aren't on the base at the moment. As your doctor I won't let you dwell on the aftermath at it isn't in the least bit healthy for you. And as your friend I dare you to lie in my face and say that this whole ordeal didn't affect you." With this being said Sam could do nothing but keep her mouth shut.

Janet was right. The whole thing just screamed the word 'unresolved'. She knew since the time that Daniel got lost in an alternative timeline that those were for a fact actually possible. But coming face to face with herself and finding her extremely familiar as well as someone completely different than her and being reported that this other version of her died threw her for a loop, even if she wouldn't admit it out loud. To all of this comes the fact that this was the second time she heard of a certain liaison between her and her CO. And it kind of bothered her even if she wouldn't admit this to herself at all.

"Now change your sweatpants into some jeans and get some make up on your face. We're going out. Doctor's order!"

As Janet knew that she wouldn't be able to get her to a place where dancing is required and contemplating Sam's lack of enthusiasm overall, she suggested playing pool. And that's basically how they ended up here.

And after playing and, of course, winning Sam found herself quite enjoying the evening. She just loved the incredible looks of the guys she won against which were dumb enough to underestimated her in the first place. And to give credit where credit is due Janet advanced herself to her manager who het the crowd and kept the opponents coming.

She had always known herself to be a good player. Thinking about the circumstance that she learned the game due to many nights she and her friends were out in some bars she couldn't stop but grin as she knew her Dad would have killed her if he ever knew. Back in the days her greatest fear was for him to find out about her actual whereabouts while he expected her to be home, sleeping soundly. He'd have grounded her for life. Life was simple back then, long before the Gate, the Goa'uld, the alternative timelines.

In her reminiscence she found herself pondering on the question if it would be so wrong for her to be a little more like her old self. Janet told her that the other Sam muttered the words that something must have gone wrong upon finding put that the Jack O'Neill of this timeline hadn't ended up with her. Had it?

"Looking good, Major!" she found herself addressed to and therefore being broken in her line of thoughts. Looking up she saw the owner of that voice making his way over to her.

"Major Kawalsky, what are you doing here?" she replied with a grin. Since his arrival they hadn'had that much time to really get to know each other but when given the opportunity he'd always use the opportunity to have a chat with her.

"Coming right on time to gratulate the winner and strike up a match with you. And it's Charlie by the way. Last time I checked we're not on base." he told her with a wink.

"Look what the cats brought in." Janet included herself in the discussion as she drew nearer. Charlie threw her a smile.  
"Had I known what a sight for sore eyes would be awaiting me here I'd have made sure that we'd have been here a lot earlier." he continued then.

"Aren't you such a charming one? But I'm afraid it wouldn't help you around that last medical examination on Monday before you can leave with SG-2." Janet teased him.

All of them shared a good-hearted laugh at that when suddenly a cough could be heard coming from behind them. Upon turning around they were met with the stoic face of Teal'c and the kind of brooding face of Jack O'Neill. A short silence settled in for a moment when suddenly a crash of glasses hitting the floor could be heard from somewhere in the hall accompanied by Daniel Jackson's voice calling:

"I'm so sorry! I really hadn't meant for that to happen!"


End file.
